User talk:Indianasean
HWelcome! Welcome to Clone Trooper Wiki (a.k.a Republic/CIS wiki) Feel free to drop a message and I will respond whenever I can. THANK YOU! Dear Indianasean I am going to help you on your wiki. I know lots about clones and droids. Plus, I know lots about the CIS + Republic. Cheers!Imperials 02:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll help! Hi, I'm Tradeylouish from Brickipedia, and you left a message on my talk page. I'd be glad to help, as I think Clone Troopers are awesome. I would recommend getting some information from Wookiepedia to start off, then expanding on it. I should warn you that I may be inactive for up to two weeks, due to an essay I have to write. Good luck with the wiki! tradeylouish (talk| ) 20:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hiya I told you I'd help. I gotta say, this wiki actually looks interesting. AnyGuy 05:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stuff I guess so, I don't actually know much about the Clone Wars, but I'll put what I know. AnyGuy 14:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't think I wont do anything, I'll add categories at the moment, and fix spelling, and add links. AnyGuy 19:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: I didn't say Sorry if it sounded like that, it was actually meant for reassurence, rather than disagreement. AnyGuy 19:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: it's okay All right, cool. AnyGuy 23:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Templates You're welcome! I also created Rb and Rt as an IP, as these are good for such things. However, I can't get the small hide button enabled. 16:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Designing this wiki's main page As a heads up, you may want to ask your editors if they are ok with this change. I have your favicon of Captain Rex's helmet ready (see the image to the right). I will not be able to create a logo for you, for I am not experienced in doing so. I am also in charge of 3 wikis at the moment, so being a part time editor will be difficult. If you would like, I can also format your main page so that the headings and style will look similar to that of the other wikis that I work on. TVLwriter 02:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Offline I may be offline for maybe two weeks due to vacation business. It will also give me time to look up the characters you wanted me to create pages about. Just want to let you know. AnyGuy 23:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'm back, and yes, I have seen the new front page. It is cool. I remember when I had alot of trouble trying to create one for my wiki. AnyGuy 00:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I realized that. AnyGuy 01:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Working on this wiki Thank you for offering me articles to edit, however, I am already in charage of a wiki similar to this in addition to 2 others. I realize that you are very excited about newcomers, but I never volunteered to help edit articles, only your main page. I simply will not be able to meet up with your expectations of attending meetings etc for I have too many other things to do. TVLwriter 04:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:EDITS I've already added to it. AnyGuy 01:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I could do that. AnyGuy 21:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dude Sorry, but we are keeping the comic book page right? AnyGuy 00:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind, but I had to remodal the template for In game Items or Characters, because it was making the page look wierd. AnyGuy 21:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hell yeah! Yes, 100 articles is a good achievement, we should celebrate! Got any ideas on how to celebrate? AnyGuy 00:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Umm, I meant like on the site. Wookiepedia does things like that. We could try something related. They even celebrated April Fools day. AnyGuy 02:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Yo Ma Ha-ha okay, lets do that when we do hit 100 pages. AnyGuy 02:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on it. And next time will reply right away? Did we do a page on Advance Recon Commandos? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 02:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I've just been having some school problems right now, and recently I adopted the Saving Private Ryan wiki. So, how about we do it in the summer? AnyGuy 21:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:OK I'll try, but don't expect it so soon, because I have a tight schedule. I'll do my best though! AnyGuy 18:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Done it I sent my vote! AnyGuy 19:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Perfect It's going A-okay. I'll finish him up when Summer starts. AnyGuy 21:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Savage Opress It may be for you, but for me, Summer ends June 21st. Sorry if I made you think I was lying. AnyGuy 03:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, we just got a lot of snow, and some school days are canceled, but those canceled days become extra days, and ruin our summer. Being Unique I've been looking at some pages on this wiki, and have decided asomething. This wiki does not have much content in the articles, much less than Wookiepedia. I think what this wiki needs is a unique feature that makes it more than just a smaller version of Wookiepedia. One idea I have is skill ratings, a bit like the ones on the Naruto Wiki, showing things like accuracy, speed, piloting ability etc. What do you think of this? tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 08:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Awards sound good too. Perhaps both? And would you just customize the standard wikia badge system, or make something different? tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 06:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well it's you're lucky day Lucky you, because Summer started TODAY! I can finally finish Bly now. AnyGuy 19:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll try I think I could do that. AnyGuy 16:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I did the B1, then I'll get to work on the others, but sometime later. By the way, could you finish Bly for me? I would be so grateful. AnyGuy 22:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) All right Okay, just how? AnyGuy 00:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay All right, that makes sense, and thanks for the tip on the Adminastrator thing. AnyGuy 06:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No, I haven't bought anything, because it really is the least of the stuff I need to do. But if you like, I will buy something. AnyGuy 20:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and P.S., I bought something. AnyGuy 20:15, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I know that I know that, I just thought the Blue one needed more information and more organizing. AnyGuy 23:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) About the video you added I kind of dissaprove of the Lego video you added to the main page, because I want this to be a imformative site about Clones without any fanon, because user's usually expect a serious and accurate site, and most of Wikia's famous sites have no fanon at all. If you disagree, I will respect you for you're decision, but I don't feel comfortable with it here. AnyGuy 01:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so can I remove the video? AnyGuy 01:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I might be inactive I am going on a vacation to Texas to meet relatives, and I may not be active for a few weeks. I'm sending this message so you'll not think I've left the wiki. AnyGuy 17:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh and uh, you'll notice me makin lots of edits, because I am trying to make up for the week or two that I'll be inactive. AnyGuy 20:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) And so I don't have tell you this every time I go on vacation, just keep note that every time I am away for a long time, it's just that I am on vacation. AnyGuy 20:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Yeah I'm back, but I am experiancing some difficulties with Wikia and their wikis. Every time I try to go to a Special page, or edit something, my tab gets lost. It does recover, which is how I am able to get this message to you, but after 4 or 5 times, my webpage is completely lost. But I'll do what you want. AnyGuy 20:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay I've already added both Phases of Clone Armor, and I think I'll add ARF Armor, and ARC Armor, then I'll open the store. AnyGuy 05:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki Hello, Indianasean its the administrator of the Clone Wars wiki and the Clone Wars adventures wiki. It's been a while since I checked out this wiki and it looks like you made it an enjoyable place. It looks like you need more editors though! I hope you don't mind but I have a couple of tips. *Be careful about the badges. I had to remove them from my wiki because users were making too many bad edits and you might experience the same thing here. Don't be surprised if new users start editing just to earn badges. *Including yours, this is the fourth Clone Trooper wiki I have seen, so you might have some competition coming. You do cover the CIS portion as well, so this could give you somewhat of an edge. TVLwriter 23:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Sounds cool. AnyGuy 01:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Hey I'll try, but I am currently trying to boost my wiki as well, so I may not do much around here. My wiki currently has 35 pages. It would be more, but after I read an impatiant comment on one page saying my description was crappy, I have been trying to make my pages have full, reliable, and accurate content, and it is taking up my time. But I guess I have time to help a little. AnyGuy 01:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Pretty good. I'm making progress at cleaning up some information, and I'm finding meself some photos of the troopers. I'm not making anymore pages till I've found mistakes on some pages and fixed 'em. AnyGuy 15:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll help out with some blank pages, but I still need time. I think maybe you can manage without me. AnyGuy 21:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm here, but I am currently working on my wiki thank you. AnyGuy 23:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Wiki Sorry, but one, I know nothing about fruit ninja, and I don't plan on it, and two, I already have my hands tied up. Is there anyone else you could ask? AnyGuy 21:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I'll add to some blank pages. P.S., to make things easier for me, will you add content to pages when you create them, so they aren't blank? AnyGuy 21:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think I'm gonna skim through a few pages alphabetically on Special:Allpages, then i'll work on Mandalorian Armor. But right now, I'm gonna go for a run, to cool my head, because I've done a lot of work on Arwingpedia, skimming through all of it's pages (Over 470) to fix vandalism, which has run rampart all over the site since the administrator was on vacation. AnyGuy 22:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Listen to me Rex WAS NOT commander of the 501st. It was Appo. Rex commanded Torrent Company, which is part of the 501st. Get your facts straight. AnyGuy 02:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It's not a matter of belief little dude, it's a matter of truth. You can read it on Wookieepedia. And another thing that can support my facts, is that the rank of Captain isn't allowed to command a Legion, it can only command things like a Company, or hold a position in Battalion or Regimental HQ. P.S., I'll work on it, though probably not now. AnyGuy 04:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! I haven't been here for a while, but I'm back and I've made a few more edits. I do like the badges, they are quite creative, and, if possible, I think you should try to add even more images and names to them (How many of the standard badges can you customize?). I also like the new name, Kaminopedia. I have noticed the new Currency and Armory, and I think those are good ideas too. Adding a roleplay element is a good way to make the wiki unique. Perhaps users could earn coins by making good edits and creating pages? I'm not sure about users paying their coins to become administrators though... I think it would be better if you just picked good users who would make good use of Admin rights. We do need some more users, so perhaps you could search for some on other wikis, and use the roleplay element to make this wiki more attractive. Regards, tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 06:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome Back Thanks for the welcome. But may I ask, what slider? AnyGuy 14:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I saw it. Looks cool. AnyGuy 16:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I may not edit here for a while 22:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Hey i just found this wiki yesterday and i think its super cool as my favorite thing about star wars is the clones. Monster 10:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok... Nevermind then..... Oh sorry I've been inactive for a while, just many things have caught up with my life, like, school, and also being made an Admin on Arwingpedia, which I have to whatch out for, since it is prone to vandalism. I will try to get some done over the weekend, but I don't know if I can do much. AnyGuy 07:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I be an Admin That ADMIN thing was from me Echofives1234 Indianasean can you buy me a Phase I ArmorEchofives1234 13:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Hey brother i need coins and bills ps its me nick WHY AM I NOT A ADMIN!Echofives1234 22:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Late reply Hey sorry for my late reply Indianasean, I got a little sidetracked with my site. So thanks for understanding why I haven't been that active, I will try to do something, so stay alert. AnyGuy 20:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) lol, that's convenient. AnyGuy 03:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Buddy, I never said I was leaving, I just thought it was convenient that you were inactive when I was inactive. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. AnyGuy 13:06, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry that I was inactive, I was just given my Admin rights on the Star Fox Wiki (aka, Arwingpedia), and it is a site that gets lots of damage nearly every day, since the wiki's owner gets grounded from using the computer, (I had to wait to months before he was allowed to give me my rights), and I have been repairing the site for a while. Please no hard feelings, I haven't been able to find time to do stuff on my own website. I'll try to do something for you. AnyGuy 23:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Best Star Wars Episode yetEchofives1234 23:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Hey! I'm so happy to work for you! Clonewarsfan 03:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Hi Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 Clonewarsfan 03:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Hi Hi Clonewarsfan 03:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC) nice site ill try to help u with and show other people it p.s. how did u get that background? i want that 4 my site! merry christmas! Hey Indianasean, I checked out ur wiki and is it about the Clone Troopers right it's not fictionized characters? Also I think u should write about yourself on my wiki the Clone Wars Fannon Wiki, though I don't know how to link this, so go to my user page and on the wikis I've edited on Clone Wars Fannon Wiki shouldbe there. U know what? I can't find my wiki if I look for it on the internet!!!! It's weird... Anyways that's all leave a message on my talkpage and I'll get back to you.... P.S. I'm a Huge gamer too! What games do u like to play? Clonefanatic 13:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Ok, what did u mean? I havn't sent anyone on ur wiki! Clonefanatic 19:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) So sorry Hey man, I'm so sorry I left without saying anything. The stress of school and work got in the way, and I couldn't cope with being able to edit here anymore, or any wiki page. I'm probably not gonna come back unfortunately, but I just wanted to give you a heads up on where I've been. Kudos! AnyGuy (talk) 06:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey! It's me Rowseroopa here! :3 ~Rowseroopa I come here to visit your wiki! Rowseroopa (talk) 05:01, August 20, 2014 (UTC)